


His Omega Queen

by miarags



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Dark Loki (Marvel), Dirty Talk, Dom Loki (Marvel), Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Marriage, Hate Sex, Marriage of Convenience, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Vanaheimr | Vanaheim, Wall Sex, consort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miarags/pseuds/miarags
Summary: She was raised to inherit a Kingdom— fearless and unyielding like an Alpha— but fate was cruel.The only way to claim her birthright was to marry an Alpha of status.Note: despite the non-con warning ⚠️ this story is more of a dub-con, really.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 201





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon my sloopy writing! Just need to write this out of my head.

Shouts, cheers and claps was heard throughout the massive courtyard. During that warm and humid evening of summer, the whole kingdom of Vanaheim rejoiced with a news in hand: Their Omega Princess will be betrothed to the Second Alpha prince of Asgard.

Her blood had gone cold at the thought, so cold it felt like it froze like the glaziers of Jötunheim.

The news was horrid. For her whole life, she was raised to become a worthy ruler of her kingdom, an alpha, but fate was not kind. A heavy twitch on her lips painted her face nonetheless. She was a ruler; a fearsome princess; a poised _Omega_. Even the words tasted bitter in her mouth.

She held nothing against Omegas, in fact she supports them with their rights. Alphas are superior and Omegas are subservient. You’re fortunate if your Alpha would not make you kneel in front of his cohorts just to show off. There are always Alphas who respect their Omegas but that’s not always the case.

When she came out an Omega during her coming of age, the whole kingdom lost hope. They deemed no Omega heir was worthy of the throne. Hearing the subjects who supported her utter those words were akin to a spear penetrating the depths of her heart.

Back inside the palace, she clashed words with her father.

“Father! Consider this, I am born to rule, it is my birthright. For millennia, I was educated in all kinds of aspects— inter-realm negotiation, political warfare, ruling a kingdom, weaponries anything a great queen could. I will not stand to be a mere Queen by name.”

The king took a sip from his goblet, he was tired of this argument already. 

“Indeed, you will still be queen-“ she opened her mouth, about to speak, but her father raised his palm. “Your alpha will need you still to rule at his side.”

“That’s the problem, father,” she almost cried in exasperation. She paced back and forth, her palms at each side of her head. “I don’t want to rule with any Alpha’s side. It should be the other way around. I am born to be.” She nibbled her bottom lip before adding, “It’s my birthright, you’ve said it yourself.”

She hated herself. The last line came out meek.

“My child, you are an Omega.”

“What of it? I am still worthy. I have knowledge, Father! Knowledge to rule a kingdom. Whose to decide that wretched alpha prince is better at ruling than I?”

The empty goblet clanked on the table louder than necessary. Taking a deep breath, the King of Vanaheim stood up, and clasped his hands behind his back. 

“It’s decided,” he said in a calm yet stern voice. “The All-father has accepted; Prince Loki has accepted—“

“And I have not,” she interjected with a scoff. They get to decide, but not her.

“Enough is enough! He will be your mate, your king and husband! You will bear heirs for the throne whether you like it or not!” The sudden outrage of his father startled the poor omega. Never in her life had he seen nor heard him shout at her no matter how pettish she was acting. 

“You think of me incapable. You think so lowly of me that you allow your only heir to be a broodmare.”

“I am doing this for your sake and for the throne,” was her father’s reply. She pursed her lips, the blood in her veins was boiling, ready to lash out. The gulping of air was apparent in the King’s silent chamber. Eyes cold as the winter of Jötunheim, she locked eyes with him.

“So that answers my question then. You think of me unworthy of the crown.” Her voice came out calm and nonchalant, but there was a sad undertone in it. 

A loud sigh escaped from the King’s mouth. “You are more than capable, my child. You will become a great queen for your king. The intelligence and skills you possess are exceptional. But you must know that you are still an Omega. Think of it-“ his voice came out softer. Then he walked closer to his daughter. “If you were to rule alone, without your alpha, what would become of you?”

He smoothed her hair like he had done in her childhood to soothe her. She didn’t yield, not this time, she will remain upright with her wishes. “A powerful omega queen.”

A light chuckle escaped from his lips. “Yes and no.” The girl took a step back, looking at her father incredulously. He motioned for them to sit, and she did. “My princess, if you were to rule no Alpha would listen. They do not take it kindly being subordinated by an omega. There would be protests; petitions for you to abdicate the sit and worse, you may start a war. Do you want that? Innocent omegas, betas and alphas die in your hands?” 

Although his voice was soft, he was coercing her. She plopped her elbows from the board of the settee and emitted a martyred sigh. “You are manipulative, father. You really are.”

She fluttered her eyes shut momentarily. When she peeked at his father there was a tinge of sorrow on his angular, handsome face. “Why Loki though?” She inquired, curiosity leering in her mind.

“He’s wise, a royal, seidr master, capable of ruling a kingdom-“ he continued to ravage positive detail about Loki. “He’s handsome-“ That made her cringe, causing him to laugh.

“Since when?” One of her eyebrows arched.

“It’s true. Your children would be the most beautiful in all the nine,” he said, elbowing her sides. She can’t help but laugh at his ridiculousness.

“Father please. Do not say that. We can barely stomach each other.”

“Fret not. There’s still a long way run, my child.” There was a long silence. “I’ll prolong it-“ her ears immediately piqued in interest. “Your union with Prince Loki will be done once I am gone, will that make you feel better?”

The immediate glee dissolved like a cube of ice placed underneath the smoldering heat. “No, it will not. You’d be gone by then. And I want you to be there.”

“Then you shall have me.” Leaning her head on his shoulders, she fluttered her eyes shut. He whispered comforting words until she fell asleep.

* * *

As she lets her handmaidens braid flowers in her hair, she thought about her would be life. She was alone, she would fight alone, she will fight alone. For her right; for her Kingdom. She heaved a sigh. Her pillar was gone, the support she needed at the moment now gone. 

With her fearsome knowledge, power, and beauty; not a single soul assumed she would be an Omega. They believed, especially her that she would be the greatest monarch in all history of the nine realms. But her dreams shattered into a million shards.

Over the course of 300 years, the news of being betrothed to the Alpha prince still hunts her. He hates her, she hates him. Their bond would solely be borne out of duty. Or for thirst for power, for her mate at the very least.

Her mother’s former handmaiden squeezed her hand, a heavy smile formed on the Omega bride’s face as she looked at the handmaiden through the vanity mirror. She stood, raised her head, and walked with poise accompanied by the servants. 

Today is the day. She reassured herself, she’d do this for  her kingdom, for her people, for herself. The traditional Vanir robe fluttered as she strides powerfully to the room. She would not cower; she was a strong Omega.

* * *

She was thankful at the very least that they respected her decision to intermixing their culture with the Asgardians.

The chime of dangling golden bells on her ankles was heard throughout the vicinity. Her people, the guests, the royalties amongst other kingdoms were eyeing her like a whore. His alpha’s whore. She shuddered.

She could smell him. His intoxicating smell. The smell of an unbonded Alpha in the dais.The Alpha in his full regalia with the ridiculous large golden horned helmet. Although the helmet made him more intimidating. She felt slick between her legs. This was what she feared; to be controlled by the Omega inside her. To cloud her judgment, her rationality to think.

They haven’t seen each other in for years, Loki changed. The bony awkward kid with onyx hair, now taller, burgeoning with lean muscles, pride, and confidence. His gleaming forest green eyes were dilated with lust, scrutinizing every move she made. She bit the inside of her cheek, the smug look on his face was also apparent. The subtle fear of finding him beautiful was beyond her comprehension. She cursed the Omega inside her. For one, she knew, her pupils were dilated as well, reverberating with lust.

They exchanged vows. All of it empty. The simple yet elegant golden chain appeared on his hand. Her stomach swirled. She never assumed the day would come that she would wear that powerful symbol of constraint. She bared her neck on display, tilting it slightly to the side. Loki’s twitched lips were suctioning the pride out of her.

The crowd cheered as the sound of chains clasped around her neck. He stepped forward, his hands rubbing circles on the small of her back like a prized possession. The proximity of their faces made her heart galloped. He wet his thin lips and leaned.

It was not the polite kind of kiss she anticipated. He was claiming you, he was claiming her in front of her kingdom, now his; the fearsome Vanir princess claimed by the God of Mischief. Her Omega instinct told her to part her mouth, which she did. He slid his clever tongue and danced inside her warm mouth, to her dismay, a lewd sound escaped her throat, encouraging her Alpha to smirk in the kiss.

He pulled away. She was panting but made it subtle. She would not look weak in front of the people.

* * *

“Remove your clothes.” His tone sent shivers down her spine. Without thinking, she did. The fine silk of her nightdress majestically cascaded down her body. “Look at you. Obeying orders suit you, my dear. Being an Omega did make you desirable.”

She growled, baring her teeth at him. “Being an Alpha doesn’t suit you.”

“Perhaps I am mistaken-“ The smug look on his handsome face, as he circled his index finger on the rim was making you aroused. “I thought you presenting an Omega would make you humble. Hence, you’re still scorching with arrogance.”

He poured himself a drink. The way his adam’s apple moved up and down as he drank was hot. “Come,” he said as he beckoned his finger in a come hither motion. “Show me how slick your cunt.”

“Who said I’m slick?” She was being petulant.

“Pet, you’re in heat. I can smell you dripping when you entered the great hall.” He clicked his tongue in annoyance. He was trying to be patient, but the arrogant little Omega was challenging him. “Come here.”

The Omega in her was screaming at her to obey him. But she remained strong-headed. Stupidly stubborn.

“Believe me, I wouldn’t dream of punishing you on our first night.”

The cool spring air sent shivers to her naked body. Every step was like walking to Helheim itself. Loki hummed at her acquiescence. The heat in his crotch intensified.

“On your knees,” he commanded with mirth. She knew he was getting back at her. Teasing him when they were still children that he would never be as great as his brother or the fact that he would become as a beta. They were empty words though. She did not mean the things she had said. “You look so beautiful at my feet.”

He petted her head. The fly on his trousers opened, his engorged cock jutting out from its confinement. It was huge and elegant like him. The white creamy substance also coming out from its tip. “Worship it.”

Disgustingly, she did. Her cheek rubbed his hot member. Occasionally licking the tip, while caressing his balls. He did say worship, not suck. You kissed, licked and fondled him over and over. She was getting slicker.

The cock in front of her was clouding her judgment. She gritted her teeth. Impulsively, she squeezed his balls painfully. He hissed as he fisted a hand in her hair, yanking her head back, loosing her tight grip.

The look in his eyes was malicious. Her perverse and traitorous cunt got slicker. Her upper body slammed against the table. The sweet wine spilled, flowing into her pressed body. Loki nudged her legs apart with his knee.

The Omega struggled to close her legs. “My patience is thawing, darling.”

She snorted at his statement. With a snap, her hands were bound behind her back. Loki’s scorching palm hit her globes, making her gasp. He hit her again and again. Every blow came out heavier and heavier. He can smell the fear but she only shows him determination and defiance. She fought, almost overpowering him at one point. His little Omega was strong as ever.

“Stop, you fiend!”

That made Loki see red. He slammed her head on the table. “You are going to submit,” he hissed.

“In your wildest dreams.”

He grinned. “I am going to fuck that insolence out of you. I will fuck you like a proper Omega.”

With one side of her cheek pressed against the table, she looked at him. Her hair was soaked with wine, her body heating up at his touch.

With a swift thrust, his member went to the hilt. She wailed at the intrusion. Her tight, untouched canal clenched. It was too much for Loki— her tightness, the soft silky walls clamping him— but he did not come yet. Even though she denied it, her body said otherwise. 

He kept moving, not letting her adjust to his size. He was jabbing at her like a drum— wild abandoned, and animalistic. She fluttered her eyes shut. Sensations washed over her; she felt full. Unbeknownst, she was begging for more. He laughed. No matter how headstrong she was, at the end of the day, she was still an Omega.

“This is your place now, you ambitious whore. Beneath me, begging to be filled with my cock. Soon enough, my seeds will take roots in your belly.” He grunted as she squeezed even more, clearly aroused at his taunting. The flush on her cheeks was evident and her sweat on her forehead broke out. Leaning, he licked the sweat on her forehead

“I will breed you again and again. Until your power-hungry head is filled with nothing but tending to me and our children alone..”

“Loki,” she whined.

“Do you like that?” The only answer he got was a whine. “No matter, your opinion is irrelevant. If I want you to sit on my cock whenever or whereveryou will do it without hesitation.”

“Not in public please,” she pleaded. “No, no, no.”

“Whenever and wherever I want. In front of the court, In front of your subjects, In front of other royals,” he punctuated between powerful thrusts. “Certainly they would love to see the arrogant Omega Queen be put in her place.”

She moaned; he could feel it. She was close. With one final hard thrust, she came. He kept jostling inside her, fucking her through her orgasm. After a few more thrusts, Loki’s cock pulsed, his primal groans sent shivers down her spine.

She breathed out choked-off noises, eyes fluttered closed, as she felt his member swell at the base. Loki took the opportunity and marked her, his teeth sinking down to her soft flesh, sucking and drawing blood. It hurts.

Her head was swarming with fear, anger and humiliation. Until his knot subsided, he whispered sweet nothings in her ears. She kissed him in her sweet gentle way. The bond was complete.He was her Alpha, and he was her Omega. And they would spend their remaining lives together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smuuut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Non-con spanking!

_ “Father,” she called out to garner his father’s attention.Languidly, he looked at her and quirk a brow as he averted his attention to the piece of parchment he was scribbling with. “What if Loki hurts me?” _

_ “Then don’t do anything rash to stroke his anger.” _

_ She bit her lip. _

_ “What if it’s no fault of mine? Like what if someone stroke his ire instead of me but decided to take it out on me?” _

_ “Prince Loki is a reasonable man,” he replied firmly. She narrowed her eyes. _

_ “You don’t know him, father.” _

_ “And you do?” He shot back. _

_ “Apparently.” _

_ She rolled her eyes. _

_ She, Loki, and Thor used to play together when they were children. Since Frigga was from Vanaheim itself, she and her sons visited frequently during summers. _

_ “We’ve had this conversation for the millionth time, for Ymir’s sake. My sweet, you’ll need a suitable mate to rule the realm and to produce heirs. _

_ “So that’s it?” She said, outraged at his father’s behavior. “I’ll just be a vessel for the bloodline?!” _

_“You will still be a queen.”_

_ “Yes,” she mockingly replied rather quickly, “I will be a queen by name.” _

_ “Still you will be Queen. You are to rule beside him.” _

_ “How can I if I am preoccupied birthing and tending his heirs?” She scoffed. And beside him? She was to rules beside him? _

_ “You can participate in council meetings and advocate your ideas, if he approved,” her father tried to reason. It only made her more outraged than she already is. _

_ “So I will need his permission to attend council meetings? I cannot do this.” _

_ Their conversation was going in circles. She had tried many times to talk her father to null the arrangement but he was determined to prevail the foolish idea. _

_ “You can and you will.” This time his brows were furrowed and his tone was deeper. _

_ “What would become of me?” She asked softly. _

_ Her father’s eyes softened. _

_ ”I always take you as a wise woman, daughter, ” he admitted, making her press her lips in a tight line. ”Take account of your behavior towards your soon-to-be Alpha. He will have authority over your life, so-” she listened intently. ”gain his favor, swivel the manner how he’ll treat you; and you will be a formidable Omega Queen.” _

* * *

The loud crash from inside their shared chambers interrupted her reading. When she shifted her gaze, an angry Loki greeted her view. Even if she didn’t look he knew it was Loki because of the bond.

She wondered what caused his ire this time. She swore she could see steam leaking out from his ears. Almost instantly, she averted her gaze and made herself invisible as possible. 

She learned from experience that angry Loki is equivalent to violent Loki.

Loki kept pacing in circles as he threaded his fingers on his inky hair like a madman.He did not seem to notice her. She thanked the Gods and made her presence as small as possible.

Just when she thought she was safe, his deft hands yanked her hair, making her hiss in pain. Instinctively, she struggled— clawing at his hand and in return he tightened his grip.

With his other hand, he tore her garbs, leaving her nude and bare. She didn’t bother to wear undergarments since he had forbidden her to.

“Do not ever ignore me, understand?” His voice dark, silky voice sent shivers down her spine and made her stomach coil. She was embarrassed at her excitement with his rough treatment. “I’m warning you, girl. I said, do you understand?”

“Yes, yes, I understand,” she said, desperately wanting him to loosen his grip, fearing he might pluck all of her hair. With that, he let go and threw the book that was lying on her lap.

She rubbed her scalp. His temper was mercurial. It was not the first time he lashed out on her. This was not how she envisioned her life. Ever since the marriage with Loki all she had felt was dread.

There were days when she would sob secretly until she fell asleep and days when she would sleep blissfully and contented— depending on his mood.

“Get into position,” he commanded.

She did as she was told, down on the soft lush mattress, on her knees, her head resting on her folded arms,perfect for his view. She knew never once did Loki averted his gaze. She felt exposed, but she couldn’t do a thing.

It had taken her many beatings to finally acquiesce without any objection. The first time he said that was the second day of their marriage, she was really conflicted when he said that. But Loki finally caught her cluelessness and explained it. Apparently, it was an Omega thing, implicating that you should present yourself as an offering to your alpha.

She disliked the idea until now. It made her feel vulnerable and weak. 

The mattress shifted as Loki hovered atop her on his hands and knees also. His soft curls tickled her shoulders and she can’t help but giggle a little.

He nipped her earlobe causing her to elicit a moan, much to her dislike. She hated how her body welcomed his touch, kiss, and nibbling. The Omega in her desperately wanted to be touched, to be claimed, to be at his mercy— but that’s not she truly wants.

His hands snaked around her waist, going lower to her globes and finally rested his hands there. Loki kneaded her ass quite roughly and bit her earlobe making her gasp.

She felt her ear bleed and the bastard sucked the metallic red liquid. A constant loud smack echoed inside the chamber. His palm kept connecting with her ass. She emitted a whimpered, unsure whether it was from pain or pleasure.

“Do you like being spanked, my little Omega?” He asked, spanking her between words. When she didn’t answer, he spanked her harder.

She screamed in a high pitched voice. This was too much, she couldn’t even recall how many times his palm slapped her bottom.She tried to form intelligible words but to no avail. All she could do was bury herself in the mattress as she muffled her screams and whimpers.

Loki yanked her hair, forcing her to arch her back and meet his eyes. There was so much fury in those green orbs of his. 

“Answer me wench!” 

She didn’t what he was talking about. He didn’t hear his question.When she didn’t respond, he narrowed his eye. She took that as a cue and screamed “yes” to whatever question he asked.

“Of course you do, my little whore.” 

The pain was numbing; she can’t feel her body. But she can hear his palm still colliding with her bottom. She closed her eyes and passed out.

* * *

When she woke up, she was on her stomach. Her bottom was still tender. She released an annoyed huff. She got spanked into unconsciousness.  Great .

“Enjoyed your slumber, my Omega?” The familiar mellifluous voice asked. Her eyes automatically scanned the owner and she saw him on the divan with a book in hand. The book she was reading earlier.

“I would if my bottom wasn’t on fire and if you’re not around watching me like a creep,” she said, not even hiding her distaste.

“Careful, pet,” he warned playfully. “But your bottom looks lovely in red, I couldn’t resist it.”

She looked up at him quite horrified at her bluntness. What a sadist.Loki closed the book on his lap with a dramatic thud and walked towards the bed.

Her breathing hitched. Was he going to spank you again like a child? She couldn’t handle more spanking for the day. She kept her legs closed and he chuckled.

Loki knelt on the bed and pried her legs open. His fingers snaked between her legs and surprisingly she was moist from her spanking earlier. But being the stubborn Omega she was, he fought to kept her legs close.

“You don’t want another spanking, do you?” His voice was on edge once more. The playfulness dissipated in thin air like a cloud of smoke.

She stilled and shook her head.

“Did they not teach you how to speak, girl?” She pursed her lips in response. The brat was making him more and more irate. “You are truly tempting me to give you another spanking.”

“No, I don’t want another spanking, Loki,” she said in a feigned pleading tone. To lighten his ire, she presented her hips in the air.Loki hummed in delight.

He plunged a finger inside her cunt. She was surprised how easily his fingers glide.Each push made her face contort in pleasure.

Her body might succumb to him, but not her mind. That always gave her comfort. Her face was flushed, her breath was starting to come in panting bursts.

The coil on her stomach was building up. When she was near her peak, he retracted his fingers. Her thighs were quivering at the sudden loss of pleasure. She let out an unsatisfactory groan. Loki smirked and lightly patted her clit.

“Don’t worry, pet, I won’t leave you hanging.” With that, he thrusted into her warm cunt. She was clamping around him. If he was a lowly mortal, it would take great effort for him to pull out. Fortunately, he was a god. He gripped the side of her hips moved in and out. 

Everything his hips met her aching bottom she would yelp. But she felt good. Loki was rubbing his cock into the right places inside her snug cavern. Removing one of his hands from her hips, he leaned his elbow to support his weight as he marked her neck.

“Who do you belong to?” His voice was soft and velvety as he whispered in her ear, making her shiver.“Who owns you? Say it!”

“Loki,” she whimpered. Loki suddenly halted his movement, cock still sheathed. What in blazes? She looked over her shoulder only to see him scrutinizing her. Times like this made Loki completely unreadable. His face held no emotion. She didn’t know if she did something wrong to displease him or he was just merely teasing.

“Loki?” She called out and pushed her ass on his hips slightly. That action made the God of Mischief stretch his lip condescendingly.

“Yes, Omega?” She wanted to erase the smugness on his voice.

“What happened to the ‘I won’t leave you hanging’?” Now, it was her turn to smirk. “Perhaps your stamina had come to its limits.”

“My, my, my,” Loki smirked. “Is my little queen taunting me to fuck her like the slut she is?”

Perhaps she was. But mainly she was trying to provoke him; to remove his condescending smirk out of his beautiful face.

“I doubt you would with that stamina,” she scoffed.She thought of her next attack. She knew she was moth playing with fire. But who cares. “You know your brother would likely go for days if he wanted—“

The mention of his brother made him see red. How dare she mentioned Thor when he was sheathed. Loki wanted to make her cry and shake; to let go of her skyscraper pride.

His hand made its way to her narrow, omega neck. He loved it how perfectly fits in his hand.

She let out a hitched breath when he applied pressure on her delicate neck. Without a second thought, he jabbed her like a beast. He was fucking her roughly, while he choked her.

The drool on her chin was unbecoming of a lady, much more to a queen. Every single time, he was inside her, she was reduced into nothing but a mewling Omega.

Her mouth gaped and her eyes dilated as she was taken roughly. She was reeling with it, and she breath in as Loki drew and thrust back in. More than that, her mind hazed with his compliance, to be used like this, for her Alpha.

Cold fingers on her hips kept her in place. Loki’s chest was vibrating. In a low voice, he kept telling her how good she was, how beautifully she submitted, and how she perfectly took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Originally, this was going to be a one shot story but I’ve decided to post more depending on my mood. I’d wager this will not be the last one since I write smut whenever I am frustrated or stressed LOL. Yes, this fic will be pure porn.
> 
> Basically, this is my second account on ao3 and I have stories on my primary account that I am obsessed with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex in the royal garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m back again.

The royal couple of Vanaheim were walking around the courtyard for publicity. Never once since their marriage did the couple ventured outside together. They were holding hands and acted lovey-dovey. Once in a while, she had snuck kisses on Loki’s cheek.

She swore he saw a blush crept on his cheeks. She didn’t know what came to her but she cannot resist how adorable he was and pecked him again. Loki returned the favor as well and kissed you on the lips.

At first, it was soft and passionate, gradually it became the usual— hungry and rough. They were biting each other’s lips.

Loki took her to a secluded part of the garden and started to kiss her with more fervor. “I’ve been itching to ravish you there and then, darling,” he said, punctuating every line with a kiss.

Loki ground his hip against her and she felt how hard he was. She elicited a moan. By the Norns! He wanted him just as bad. Although, she wouldn’t admit that to him. She’ll never hear the end of it if she did.

He pulled away from the kiss and took a step back to admire her flushed and panting figure.

“Strip,” he commanded. 

With one sharp inhale, she spoke. “Are you mad? Someone will see us.”

“So?” He asked like it was typical.

“What do you mean ‘so’? We are not going to mate in public. It’s inappropriate.”

Loki arched a brow. “What are you talking about, pet? Some even claim each other in public.”

“Loki, you are... King and I am Queen. What if people see us mating? And what if they decide to attack us during our vulnerable state?”

“They wouldn’t dare,” he replied as he put his hands on the sides of her hips. “Now, stop making excuses and strip.”

“Let’s just go to the privacy of our chambers,” she declared, removing Loki’s touch on her sides.

“Prudish Omega,” he commented. “Do you remember my words? I’ll have you whenever or wherever I please. And I want to claim you here, right now.”

She knew she wasn’t going to win. Better obey him before his ire overcome his senses. Deliberately, she slipped the sleeves of her gown. It cascaded flawlessly on the ground, leaving you bare before him.

It was his command that she would not wear any undergarments so he could have easier access whenever he was horny. Without thinking, she covered her chest.

Loki tutted and removed her hands from her chest. No matter how many times he’d seen her bare, she would always be insecure especially on broad daylight.

Slowly, his hand snaked on her thighs and up to your sex. He dipped one finger and he was not surprised to find that she was slick. 

Loki pushed his middle finger deeper, eliciting a small breathy moan from her. He pumped in a languid pace, making you frustrated. Then he added his index but he kept the pace.

Her lust, once again, ruled her. She leaned to his fingers to get more friction and hoped he got the message.

With a devilish grin, Loki spoke. “Do you want to come, pet?”

She nodded.

“Use your words,” he growled.

“Alpha, please let me cum,” she pleaded. With that, Loki increased the pace. She was moaning louder although the fear of being caught still lingered inside her mind.

What would they say if they saw her like this? Will they laugh at her? Will they mock her submissiveness? 

Loki’s fingers kissed her sweet spot several times and she came. Her sweet juices leaked down on her legs. Loki’s tongue coated his slick fingers while remaining eye contact with her.

“Delicious,” he purred. She threw him an appalled face and he chuckled. He scooped the juices dripping on her thighs.

“Open your mouth and taste yourself.”

Reluctantly, she did. He toyed his fingers inside and nearly choked her. Oh, how she wanted to slap him.

When he pulled out his fingers, a small pop was heard. Loki’s back was on the ground and his shit-eating grin was still painted. What was he planning now?

“Come, sit on my face. I want to eat your cunt so badly,” he said as he beckoned you.

She glared at him. “Sit? On your face? Do you want me to suffocate you?”

“Are you worried?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Cease your talking and sit on my face.”

With flushed cheeks, she lowered her body until it was aligned above his chin. He grabbed her hips and positioned her still wet cunt into his mouth.

He savored her juices from her prior orgasm. And by the Gods! She was delicious. She was as sweet as the finest honey wine. He might get addicted to this.

He lapped his tongue furiously and grazed his teeth on her nub causing her to jerk away. But he held him tighter. The other hand snaked her way towards her lovely bottom and slapped it.

Then he traced her slit and found her other hole. He probed the ring pf muscles and she immediately reacted.

She grabbed his hand but not for long, she found her wrist bound together. He pushed his index finger inside the tight passage and you nearly screamed.

It was not painful but it was downright uncomfortable, inappropriate, and dirty. She tried to wiggle out but Loki’s grip only became tighter.

_Great, another set of bruises._

As his tongue lapped inside her cunt, his finger stayed unmoving. Gradually, she became unaware of the finger because, for the second time, her climax was nearing.

As she rocked her hips, Loki sucked harder. With that, she came. Loki cleaned her juices with his tongue and she was uttering incoherent sentences. She must be overstimulated.

He smirked. His tongue continued to work again.

“Loki, I am sensitive. Stop,” she stammered. “No, uh, don’t.”

She didn’t know how many times she had an orgasm. Loki kept torturing her with his tongue again and again. Her body rested against on top of him, not even finding the strength to sit up. When he was down, he sat up while her upper body remained on his chest for support.

He stood up and guided her legs to wrap around his waist. He held her globes and started to walk. She rested her back against a rough tree and started undoing his breeches.

“Now that you had your release, it’s time for mine. Be a good Omega and let your Alpha take his pleasure.”

He pushed his cock inside and groaned at the feeling of her softness. His cock felt snug inside her cunt.

She wailed indignantly at the intrusion. She was still sensitive for God’s sake. The metal of his armor was grinding against her chest and her back bruising against the rough texture of the tree.

“You feel so good, Fuck! Your cunt was made to accommodate me. My very own cock sheath.”

He kept thrusting hard and fast. She was beyond sensitivity to even register what he was saying. She wasn’t even sure if she had the ability to cum again.

“Say my name.”

She can’t even if she wanted to. 

He wrapped his fingers around her neck and applied pressure.

“Say my name!”

“M- Loki,” she mumbled.

“Again!”

“Loki.” It came quieter than the last time.

“Louder! Say it again.”

“Loki! Loki! Loki!” She chanted his name like a prayer.

He was knotting her and she groaned.

“I’m tired,” she whined as she nuzzled her head against his neck.

“Hush, darling, it’ll be over soon.”

She nibbled his neck until her consciousness slip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I really don’t know where this is going. There’s no real plot in this story. Just pure garbage porn. I really love writing smut although my writing is sloppy and grammatically incorrect (haha). 
> 
> Writing a fanfic or any story with plot is so damn hard. And that’s why I admire authors out there for their ability to conjure vivid and unique story line. And like I said, this smutty story is my escape goat. There’s no restriction when I am writing this, there’s no need for subtleties and flowery words. Even writing a prose is damn hard. Then I read other fanfics and god! The authors are so talented and I wanted to be like them. The world is rlly unfair at times.  
> -
> 
> Thank you for the kudos! It’s very much appreciated ❤️


	4. She loves it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another smutty chapter.

The smell of sweet honey and wildflowers enticed Loki greatly. That was the only thing he can think of while the feast rage on. Her scent. It was addicting and warmth evaded his chest.

Loki wanted to ravish his Omega. Eat her beautiful cunt on the table, fuck her and knot her as their people watch.

He wanted to but he knew she’d make a fuss over it. And he would never hear the end of it.

An angry little stomp on his foot pulled him from his trance. He turned to the perpetrator and glared. Then it softened.

Loki suppressed the urge to laugh. His little Omega had her brows knitted. He found it adorable.

“They’re waiting for a toast,” she whispered harshly, her temper flaring.

Loki stood and did a toast. The dinner started. The image of his Omega writhing in pleasure couldn’t leave his mind.

And his poor cock. His poor aching cock was suffering. Her sweet smell didn’t help either.

Loki tried his best to converse and listen to the dignitaries— most of them Alphas and he knew full well that Alphas were egoistical— and it would appease them if others listened as they babble nonsense.

Halfway through dinner, Loki placed his hand above her legs, drawing little circle patterns.

He bunched her gown easily on her lap and his dexterous fingers touched her bare, warm skin.

She shuddered and closed her eyes. Loki noted how her smell became stronger.

She was aroused.

He smirked.

When she opened her eyes, she was glaring at him. He raised a brow, feigning innocence.

She leaned and whispered to his ear. “Stop it.”

“You love it.”

“We’re having dinner, Loki. 

These people are important. And for Helheim’s sake, I don’t.”

She took her words as a challenge. He slipped his index and middle finger finding her slick.

“I want to fuck you, pet. Here and now,” he whispered with a growl.

She emitted a yelp as he touched the bundle of nerves.

“Alpha...”

She trailed off. What was she going to say? Yes, please? Or, no please?

Nevertheless, Loki did not stop. He slid his fingers with such fluidity while touching her clit.

Her walls fluttered, gripping his fingers. Subtly, she clamped her hands around her mouth to muffle the sounds of pleasure from escaping.

A gasp escaped her mouth when her mate lasciviously licked his finger coated juices. Her juices. The bastard even has the audacity to whisper ‘sweet’ while looking at her in the eye.

Though, the scent of her arousal or her slick didn’t pervade the air. She sighed. Loki must’ve have created a spell.

“Thank you,” she muttered with glassy eyes. At the very least he respected her wishes this time. “I’ll make it up to you later. I promise.”

* * *

They didn’t make it back to their chambers before Loki pounced on her. He lifted her bottom and her back was against the pillar.

They kissed with fervor, sucking their breaths. Loki pulled back.

Loki lowered his leather trousers with one hand and his cock sprang free. Then he bunched her dress. 

A moan escaped on her lips as his manhood enter her. Every thrust of his hips, she countered it herself. Every tweak of her nipple, a gasp would escape her. 

“I love how your pussy is gripping me,” he told. “The way you respond to my touch, it’s divine.”

No witty response formed; a moan and a whimper were all she could manage. 

“You look so adorable back at the banquet hall,” he said, punctuating every word with a deep, hard thrust. “Your little hands clamping over your mouth as you came. It took all my self-preservation not to ravish you.”

It remained a mystery to her how he could still talk while she was now merely a whimpering, incorrigible mess.

He rocked his hip and she met his every thrust. If the servants or the dignitaries were closed by, they didn’t care. They were focused on their own pleasure to actually care if they had an audience. 

Not that Loki would mind though.

“Harder, Loki.”

A scream of pleasure echoed in the hallway as her mate complied. He was rutting like a mindless animal; his thrusts were erratic, not the calculated one she was accustomed to. Not that she didn’t mind.

Instinct took over her as her Alpha snarled. She tilted her head, exposing her elegant neck. He wasted no time and started attacking her neck with his mouth.

“Loki, Loki. Alpha, I’m coming. Don’t stop, please, please,” she begged, her climax approaching.

Blood coated his buds. Norns! Even her blood tasted sweet. He continued to suck and thrust his hips relentlessly.

“Come,” he said through her neck.

The way her silky, tight walls fluttered was enough to draw him from an orgasm. They cried each other’s name like a prayer.

They stayed like that, embracing each other.

“You’re beautiful,” Loki mumbled, still high.

“I wish I could say the same about you.”

A smack on the bottom made her yelp. He chuckled. Suddenly, a sound of broken glass pulled them from their sweet little world.

The young servant looked mortified. Well, who wouldn’t? Their King and Queen were publicly out. Romping.  _ Poor girl. _

The funny thing was, the girl’s mortified face matched her Queen’s. He laughed. That earned him a smack on his chest.

“I think she’s traumatized,” he whispered in her ear. “You are as well.”

His cock stirred inside her.

She groaned. “Take me back to out chambers before your mind starts swirling with wickedness.”

“As my Omega wishes.”

Instantly the warmth of their chambers greeted them. Perks of having a mage mate. “Do you want to take a bath, pet?”

She nodded her head. “As long as we don’t have sex in the tub.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that darling.”

“Typical.”

“But you love it,” he teased.

“Uh, no.”

“Loki, Loki. Alpha, I’m coming. Don’t stop, please, please,” he said in a high pitched voice, imitating her words earlier.

A blush crept her face and winced visibly. This man was really infuriating. She huffed. Nonetheless, a smile threatened on her lips.

_ Yes, she does love it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you noticed, I created another Fic (Gold that fails to fade). It’s a FrostIron fic and it’s ver much the same with this one. Though, the path I’ve taken with that fic is lighter and fluffier. Like those cheesy romance thing haha. Smut will also ensue in later chapter bcs I want to build the characters without sex scenes included.
> 
> But that doesn’t mean I’ll abandon this trashy smutty fic. No, no, no. But, if you like to go with a softer fic with a story like this one- I would recommend you to read my other fic **GOLD THAT FAILS TO FADE** — it would really make me happy if you leave a kudos or comment guys.


End file.
